Triple therapy treatment with antiviral agents seems to suppress the level of HIV in the blood below limits of detection. The combination of indinavir (a protease inhibitor) +zidovudine (AZT) + lamivudine (3TC) has been shown to suppress the level of RNA and reduce the rate of clinical disease progression. The addition of delavirdine results in 2-5 times higher indinavir levels.